Keroro gunso: Another Fantasy Life
by Atlanta-hammy
Summary: OcxCanon, and CanonxCanon story crossed over of an idea of Rune Factory, Harvest moon, Maple Story, and a Original idea, fallow the story of Two girls, Atlanta and Tokoko, as they try to recover their memory's, and stop the major trouble coming their way.
1. Prologue: A Night Not Remembered

August 3rd, Year 1, Weather Stormy,

Lighting cracked in the sky above, and rain was pouring down to the ground below, turning the dirt to mud, thunder roared and the wind blew the foliage every way. Two pairs of heavy foot steps splashed through the mud as the thunder roared and the lighting flashed.

"Just keep running! don't look back!"

A female purple Keronian tadpole, with a lighter purple horned hat, purple glasses, gray blue eyes, and a rainbow butterfly with one blot on the top, and a second blot on the right side, as her emblem on her hat, called panting heavily. She was covered in wounds.

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

A medium cobalt colored female Keronian tadpole yelled. She was wearing a light mocha brown horned hat, with dark pink eyes and a deep cut in her was covered in mud and panting heavy. She too had wounds on her body. A loud roar of a dragon could be heard somewhat far from them

Shit! He's getting closer!"

The cobalt girl said, running up to the older purple girl.

"Fuck!"

The purple girl cursed, she then glanced to the side as the rain poured to the ground harder, she then grabbed the younger girl and pulled them both to the side, ducking down behind a bush.

"Shhh...he may pass us"

She whispered as more thunder rolled. The ground shook with heavy large wet foot steps of a dragon that was now standing only a few feet away from them.

"Keg? looks like I lost them again!...Kokiki wont be happy about this at all"

A high pitched young seeming male voice said, he was sitting on the head of the dragon with a frown on his face. More lighting flashed above as he looked down in hope of finding his targets.

"Keh, better turn back for now, storms getting bad...but we will get those girls if it's the last damn thing we do."

The voice said, his one yellow eye glowing in the dark as the dragon turned around and leaped off the ground and into the air, flying away.

"...Okay it's safe"

The cobalt girl whispered peering over the bush, then turning back to the purple girl. Both girls were soaking wet from the rain, blood was still running from some of their wounds.

"...I dunno how much more of this I can handle..."

The older said shivering, cold from the rain and her soaked old clothes. She started rubbing her temples, stressed, the younger looked to her looking irritated.

"Suck it up, can't let those idiots get us."

The younger said grabbing the older ones shoulders looking her in the eyes.

"M..Mm...yeah..."

The older replied shivering, feeling the younger shiver as well as the rain continued to pour onto them.

"Come on lets keep going..."

She said standing up hiding how she really felt, wanting to get the younger one some place warmer. She then took the younger girls hand. She spotted a odd old redish orange gold colored brick path or road; they looked to each other for a moment and nodded, following the path.

The thunder rolled. The two had walked on for about twenty minutes, but were being roughly blown to one side to another by the wind and rain. The two struggled to see past all the rain and to stay on the foot path.

"Hey I think I see a town!"

The younger said trying to see through the rain.

"I think ya right!"

The older replied back. Then a loud crack of thunder statled both girls, the older jumped a bit suprised. Her foot slipped on the wet ground and she slid into the younger, their heads smacked together hard on impact knocking them both out onto the wet brick path... 


	2. Chapter 1: The calm after the Storm

August 4th, Year 1.  
>Weather: Sunny, 8:15 AM.<p>

The shops in town had only opened moments ago, and some were still setting up. The town isn't much of a big place compared to others. The road was a gold zig-zag pattern made of brick that turned into a full circle in the center of the town. Most the buildings were in a farm town or Victorian style, and a fountain in the center of town.  
>Two Keronian's, the younger blue, the older red, were passing the explosives and firework's shop that was a few minutes from the bar. A loud sound of an explosion came from it with black smoke seeping through the windows of the shop. A soot covered Keronian tadpole came out of the shop, coughing out smoke with his hair blown out into an Afro.<p>

"I'm okay!"

The tadpole called. Both the red and blue adult Keronian's had been startled by the explosion. The red Keronian was glaring at the tadpole, who was now leaning on the door frame of his shop pulling his hair back into a pony tail and putting his hat back on. Then he brushed the soot off himself.  
>"Trying to blow up the town again Fuguru?"<br>A new voice said. Fuguru looked over to see his pale red orange friend Jake, dirtied with volcanic ash and carrying a bag. He was leaning on a mining hammer looking at his friend.

"Shut up Jake."  
>"Whaaat~? 'pants don't like someone stating the obvious?"<p>

Jake grinned sticking his tongue out at Fuguru childishly. Fuguru raised an eyebrow at his friend.

".. Did you just call me 'Mr Splody'pants...?"  
>"Why Yes,...Yes I did~!"<p>

Jake laughed hysterically at Fuguru's face.

".. That was uncalled for and hurtful. Maybe I iwill/i blow up the town, Hmph."  
>"Fuguru!"<p>

A deeper older gruff voice yelled coming towards the two. Both boys whipped their heads around seeing Fuguru's older brother Jandoku rushing at the boys.

"OH SHIT!"  
>"Uh.. wait! I was just kidding! Jake pressured me into it!"<br>"Did not!"

Jake snapped at Fuguru who was pointing at him. Jandoku let out a growl and Fuguru grabbed Jake's wrist, dragging him towards the festival grounds.

"RUN!"  
>"Your older brother's an ass!"<br>"No shit, Sherlock! When'd ya' figure that out?"

Fuguru shouted at Jake as the three vanished from sight of the blue and red Keronian's. They looked at each other. The blue worried, the red not impressed.

"Err...Do you think they will be alright Giroro?"  
>"Dororo..those two are ALWAYS getting into stupid shit like that...I think Jandoku will go easy on them despite what they deserve."<p>

Giroro told Dororo as they started back on their path. Dororo wasn't looking very happy with what Giroro had told him, and let out a huff. They passed the church where a orange Keronian priest by the name of Richy, waved to them as they passed, Dororo waved back with a smile.

"Good morning father Richy."  
>"Good morning Dororo, Giroro; be careful out in the forest."<br>"We will."

Dororo replied with a smile as they fully passed. Giroro rolled his eyes at the priest, focusing back on the walk to the forest path as they passed the Library facing the back of the Coffee shop.

"Giroro, remind me, why are we heading to the forest again?"  
>"...I need to get to the broken bridge that leads onto the path to Kon town, and there are some animals in my way...You're good with animals...I need you to help get them out of the way."<br>"Ah, alright. what kind of animal's are they?"  
>"..I don't remember."<br>"..E..Eheh"

Dororo chuckled lightly. Giroro suddenly tripped over something landing on his face, he cursed under his breath pushing himself up. Dororo rushed over helping him up.

"Giroro are you alright?"  
>"Yeah just..what the hell did I trip over?"<p>

He asked looking behind him. There he saw that there was something almost off the path, going into a pile of debris blown there from the storm. A cobalt blue leg was coming out. Dororo and Giroro stared for a few moments wondering what on earth they were looking at. After a few moments they looked at each other, and Giroro went over removing the things from the pile, Dororo went over helping him. As they removed the pile the found two injured, dirty, and soaking wet girls, one cobalt, the other purple. Giroro and Dororo looked at each other and Dororo went over quickly kneeling down checking if they were breathing.

"They are alive Giroro"  
>"What the hell were they doing out here during that storm last night?"<br>"Not quite sure...but some of these wounds do not look to be from the storm..."  
>"...Now that you point that out..you're right..they look too straight...looks like those cuts I got when Keroro provoked that baby dragon on Dorara's farm.."<br>Giroro said in a very unamused tone. Dororo went over and shook the girls to see if they were able to wake up, he got not response and looked to Giroro.  
>"They are out cold...We should take them to Pururu and Farara."<br>"Hmph..fine."

Giroro said a bit reluctant. He then helped Dororo by carrying the cobalt girl while Dororo carried the purple girl. They rushed back to town, running to the clinic all the way on the other side of the town.

Arriving inside the clinic they found Farara bandaging Jake and Fuguru, who had just narrowly escaped the full brunt of Jandoku's wrath. Pururu jerked around seeing Giroro and Dororo.

"My goodness what happen? Quick, lay them down on these beds here."  
>"Not quite sure Pururu, so far all we can gather is that they were out in last nights storm."<br>"I see..."

Pururu replied to Dororo. She looked down to the girls noticing a bruise that was almost invisible on the purple girl's forehead. She checked the cobalt girl, finding a matching bruise on the back of her head. A sweat drop ran down Pururu's cheek realizing what had happen.

"I think they may have knocked themselves out.."

Pururu told them as she picked up a clear bottle full of pure blue looking jell. She put some of the jell onto a cloth and began showing Farara how to clean the wounds.

"This is a special kind of jell that cleans and heals wounds, Farara. It is found inside a large flower, it can also heal internal wounds, but it causes extreme pain while doing so, so you must be careful with it."  
>"Understood, ."<p>

Farara replied, and started helping her teacher and boss. Jake shuddered at the explanation of the jell.

"Uhg, I once has that stuff used on me..it was not fun at all..."  
>"Ahh it can't be that bad."<br>Fuguru told Jake, Dororo was a bit intrigued with the explanation of the jell. and watched as the wounds vanished from the girls bodies.  
>"What is this jell called...?"<br>"Don't know..it might have no name being we've never found a book with the flower in it."  
>"Hmph..It's just a flower...no need to name it."<br>Giroro interrupted Farara and Pururu. Dororo gave Giroro a small nudge.  
>"Giroro don't be so rude.."<br>"What?..I don't see the point of naming something if it's just going to-"  
>"Shh!"<p>

Pururu shushed both Giroro and Dororo. Jake and Fuguru snickered at the two. he cobalt girl let out a groan sitting up rubbing her head.

"Ow..."

She mumbled rubbing her head, apparently having a lingering headache. The six stared at her for a few moments, and upon noticing them, she glared back at them.

"Who the hell are you people?"  
>"Um,...I'm Pururu, this is Giroro, Dororo, Jake, Fuguru, and nurse Farara...and you are...?"<br>"...Tokoko"  
>"Nice to meet you Tokoko...tell me how did you end up on the forest path"<br>"...I don't remember."  
>"...What do you remember?"<br>"My name, age, birthday...and..Nat!"  
>"Nat?"<br>"She means me"  
>The purple girl said interrupting the two, she was rubbing her forehead, and yanwed.<br>"I'm Nat...it's a nickname...my name's Atlanta."  
>"We'll that's not a normal name"<br>"No duh pinky..."  
>"I'm not pink."<p>

Giroro growled. Dororo looked slightly worried, and got between Giroro and Atlanta. Pururu looked to Atlanta slightly worried.

"And you...? Can you only remember your age, name, birthday, and Tokoko here?"  
>"...Yeah..now that you bring it up..I don't remember anything other then those few small things...other then..we traveled a lot.."<br>"I see..."

Pururu said sadly. Tokoko looked to Atlanta, then to Giroro, and Dororo, Dororo was trying to calm down Giroro best he could but it was not working out to well for him.

"..What's those two's problems?"  
>"Giroro and Dororo right...? not sure."<br>Tokoko shrugged looking to Atlanta. Pururu went over to the fighting boys and let out a huff.  
>"Giroro."<br>"Eh?"  
>"Can you head over to the Tailor shop and ask Shupepe to bring over some girls clothes. Since we have some new residence"<br>"Why me?"  
>"Because you're threatening people"<br>"Hey!"  
>"Heheh. It's alright Giroro. It should not take that long."<p>

Dororo chucked entering the conversation between Giroro and Pururu. Giroro glared at his friend, then grumbled heading out the door.

Atlanta looked as if she had a headache as she started rubbing the side of her head.

"I thought...Keron's don't need to wear clothes..."  
>"Ahh, well we normally do not, but this places weather is much harsher than it is in the much higher technology cities. If we don't wear them here we could get sick."<br>"I See..."

Atlanta mumbled. Tokoko looked around the room, noticing Dororo was still there with Jake and Fuguru.

"So..Where are we..?"  
>"Kiseki Town."<br>"Ay, Ay, but travelers call it 'The town called Hope'"  
>"Why do they call it that...?"<br>"We don't know~"

Jake and Fuguru told Tokoko in unison shrugging their shoulders. A sweat drop ran down Pururu's cheek, thing was even she could not answer that question on why travelers called it that. Fuguru held out his hand to Tokoko acting cool.  
>"As you know I'm Fuguru~ I run the firework and explosives shop in town~"<br>He said in a flirty tone, Tokoko just stared him down coldly, as Farara was clearly giving off a jealous vibe at watching this.

"Fuguruuuuu"  
>"Ep! Ahh, what's wrong babe? you know you're the only one that can have this~"<p>

Fuguru squeaked at Farara's low growl, Jake was laughing at this scene. Atlanta and Tokoko just stared in the background unsure of what to make of this. Fuguru turned to Jake a bit irritated.

"Shut up Jake!"  
>"Heheh~ sorry man~...Anyway, I'm Jake as you were told, I work in the mines, and at me an Fuguru's joke shop."<br>"If you see a grouchy orange guy with one eye, that's my brother Jandoku."  
>Fuguru said, crossing his arms. Farara let out a huff, and started pushing the two out.<br>"Come on you two let them rest...don't need you both filling their heads with the wrong ideas."  
>"Awww, but it's fun to fill people's heads with the wrong ideas"<br>Fuguru whined to Farara as she pushed both Jake and Fuguru out of the clinic. Dororo let out a weak chuckle, then looked to the girls going into deep thought.  
>"Something on your mind Dororo?"<br>"Well...they don't exactly have a place to stay, do they...?"  
>"Hm..and we can't put them in the Inn without any money..and it be bad if we put them out back on the road with the current amnesia they have.."<p>

Pururu replied. Atlanta felt slightly uncomfortable from over hearing them. She turned her head, and whispered to Tokoko.

"Hey Toe...do you think we we maybe some kinda burden to them...?"  
>"Kind of..."<br>"Nng...That does not make me feel good at all..."  
>Atlanta whimpered to Tokoko, Dororo then then perked up.<br>"Ah! they can stay with me until they have their own place's to stay...and maybe we can place one of them at that old abandoned shop-house near the forest town exist."  
>"Hm. that's a good idea Dororo. though I slightly worry about the health in that place.."<br>"No one has been in there for some time..and all the windows and doors have been locked...I'm more then sure it's just a bit dusty."  
>"Hm..I guess you're right Dororo."<br>"Hm."

Dororo nodded at Pururu a bit joyful. he turned to the girls with what could be a smile on his face, hidden by his mask.

"How would you two feel about staying with me for the night? and in the morning one of you can stay at a place we know a bit away in town."  
>"...Are you sure that's okay? I..I mean for both things..."<br>"Indeed it is. after all you two have no place to stay..and don't even much of who you are"

Dororo replied to Atlanta. Atlanta bit her knuckle, and looked over to Tokoko looking stressed. Tokoko shrugged. Atlanta took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Alright right."  
>"Good."<br>Dororo smiled at the girls. Outside the tailor shop, Shupepe was at the door waving as Giroro left with a bag, his face was slightly red from embarrassment.  
>"That could have gone worse"<p>

He mumbled to himself as he passed Keronian's in town, heading back to the clinic. Jake and Fuguru ran past Giroro almost knocking him down.

"Damn it watch where you're going!"  
>"Sorry!"<p>

Both Jake and Fuguru called as they got further away. Giroro groaned and walked back into the clinic with the bag, he let out a groan handing the bag to Pururu.

"Here...DON'T mention it at all."  
>"Right."<br>Pururu reassured Giroro as she went over to the girls.  
>"Alright you two, there are a few things here that may or may not fit, so lets see which does."<br>"Alright Pururu."

Tokoko replied getting up, Atlanta crawled out of her bed watching, as Tokoko found a brown, white, and pink dress, and put it on it fitting fine with the black boots.

"Those look nice on ya Toe."  
>"Thank you.."<p>

Tokoko smiled a bit. Atlanta started looking through the clothes, mostly snubbing most of the dresses, skirts, or overly pink things. Picking some lose jeans, a brown shirt, and brown shoes. She squinted a bit noticing.

"Oh man, I haven't had my glasses the whole time have I?"  
>"You did not have any when we found you..did not know you needed them."<br>"I'm horribly near sighted...and currently also going farsighted."  
>"Hm...maybe Kururu could make you a pair."<br>"Hmm...maybe..I dunno.."

Atlanta mumbled looking worried, squinting her eyes trying to focus on the Dororo, who was not even a few feet away from her.

"Tch, if you're that blind how come you didn't notice it before?"  
>"I thought it was from just waking up."<br>"That or you're just slow."  
>"You call'en me stupid?"<p>

Atlanta snapped facing the wrong way from Giroro. He just gave a snort, and walked out the door. Dororo sighed, shaking his head, and turned to the girls.

"Alright then, Follow me, it's a bit of a walk, but it should not be too bad."  
>"Right.."<p>

Atlanta replied to Dororo. Tokoko took Atlanta's hand guiding her as Dororo lead them into town, and down a path that lead them to a large farm.

"This is where you live?"  
>"Yes Tokoko. I'm a farmer in this town."<br>He told her. She nodded at him, and followed him up to the house. He opened the door for them.  
>"Ladies first"<p>

He smiled at them. The two girls went in, Tokoko looked around, the house was a cozy place, it was mostly in a old Japanese like style. Dororo came in after them, and looked to them.

"I hope you two don't mind with sleeping on the floor..there are no beds in this place. just futons."  
>" ...I don't mind.."<br>"Umm..yeah It's alright."

Both girls replied to him. Dororo nodded at them.

"...We should get Atlanta a pair of glasses...If anything, like Kururu she'll start running into things when unguided."  
>"Eheheh that's quite possible..I can't even see my hands a put out front of my face."<br>"Reallly?"  
>"Yep..everything looks bury...like someone over using the blur tool for a drawing."<p>

Atlanta said as Tokoko waved her hand in front of Atlanta's face. Dororo was interested why she used that for a reference, but went on thinking to himself on how to help the girls.

"Hahahaha okay."

Tokoko chuckled, thinking about tripping Atlanta, Atlanta was blissfully unaware of this. Dororo then gave a nod, and spoke.

"Right then. Lets head into town to see Kururu...I'd be a bit wary around him "  
>"Okay. Lets go, Nat."<br>"Right"

Atlanta replied to Tokoko, Tokoko grabbed Atlanta's wrist leading her. Atlanta let out a squeak.

"Mk, ahh thank you for helping me Toko."  
>"Of course, Of course~"<p>

She chuckled, Dororo nodded, and lead the way into town. Half way through the town Tokoko tripped Atlanta, letting go of her wrist. Atlanta was flat down on her face, and let out a groan.

"...That's not funny"  
>"You should be more careful"<br>"Are you alright?"  
>"Yeaah... to both ya"<p>

Atlanta replied to Dororo and Tokoko, wiping the dirt from her face. Tokoko was chuckling under her breath.

"How much farther?"  
>"Not to much more."<p>

Dororo told Atlanta, she got back to her feet, Dororo raised an eye brow at Tokoko noticing she was silently standing there, with a grin on her face. He shrugged it off, and lead to the carpentry shop, where a yellow Keron was lazing off in a tilted back chair, and swirly glasses. He looked over when he saw them come in, a yellow green eye round eye peering from behind of his glasses that only he can see through but no one else could.

"Ku~?"  
>"Hello Kururu..we need a bit of help.."<br>"Kuku with what~? and who are these two~? kuku~"  
>"Kururu, this is Tokoko and this is Atlanta."<br>"Nehh~ Alright~"

Kururu replied as Dororo pointed to the girls as he said their names. The girls were standing there quietly as the two talked.

"Neeeh~ What will I get in return~?"  
>"I'll bring over some rice from my rice paddy for your curry."<p>

Dororo huffed. The girls started whispering to the other.

"This guy sounds creepy Toe."  
>"He does..a creeper?"<br>"I'd believe that."  
>"Same.."<br>"..Note to self..stay faaar away from this Kururu guy.."  
>"Yes..."<p>

They finished, they turned to Dororo and Kururu hearing their conversation coming to an end.

"Ku~ I like that idea~ kuku~ they will be finished in the morning."  
>"Thank you."<p>

Dororo finished, he walked back over to the girls.

"Alright...till then I guess I should show you around town.."  
>"Shes blind right now."<br>"That's why I am slightly unsure about this. eheheh...I'm not really sure what I can do to help you two right now..please forgive me if that sounds rude."  
>"Its okay...Right?"<br>"Yeah. you're just trying to be helpful."  
>"Thank you...hmm maybe I should take you back to my place to settle down for a bit."<br>"Please? I'm kind of tired.."  
>"Alright."<br>"Thank you."

Tokoko said, as Dororo held the door for the girls, and nodded to Tokoko when she thanked him. Atlanta followed behind Tokoko who looked like a large cobalt blob to her. Dororo led the girls back to his place, and held the door open for them like a gentleman. He came in behind the two closing the door.

"You two hungry?"  
>"A little."<br>"I'll make up something."

He smiled going into the kitchen, both Tokoko and Atlanta could not help but feel bad. Atlanta scratched her head glancing around a bit, they could smell the aroma of something sweet drifting from the kitchen.

"Well..this is odd.."  
>"He seems so happy in a way though..."<br>"It's a bit..creepy but eh."

They whispered to another, Dororo came out a few moments later setting a plat of hot dango's on the table.

"Here we go~ careful they are still a bit hot."  
>"Thank you."<br>"Yes thank you."

Both girl's replied to him nervous. Dororo let out a chuckle.  
>"It's alright..You two seem rather nervous."<p>

"...Ah!...um..."  
>"Uhh..."<br>"It's alright. I don't mind helping those who need it."  
>"...R..Right."<p>

Tokoko said, a bit frightened at spotting his katana, mounted on the wall. Dororo smiled walking into the hallway, the girls followed him down it a bit curious. He slid the door on the wall to the side showing an empty room.

"Ah the guest room is over here."  
>"He screams Ninja"<br>"Definitely."  
>"Cool..yet..slightly frightening.."<p>

The girls whispered, not letting Dororo hear, Dororo took two futons from the closet laying them down on the floor for the girls.

"There we go."  
>"Thanks.."<br>"You're welcome, if you need me I'll be outside taking care of some the plants and animals."

He smiled to the girls, leaving the room. they could hear the front door shutting, they looked to each other.

"Maybe hes a creeper too?"  
>"With how happy he acts, I would consider it...or some kinda rapist."<br>"With you blind, you'll be the most defenseless, be careful."  
>"FFFF That's not very comforting!"<p>

Atlanta whined frightened, Tokoko had her by her shoulders. Tokoko let her go, and Atlanta scurried under her futon blanket trembling a bit. Tokoko could see her tail peeking out, Tokoko couldn't resist and went over poking her tail, Atlanta let out a squeaks burrowing into her blanket a bit more where her tail disappeared into the blanket. Tokoko let out a giggle. Atlanta poked her head out looking up to her.

"...You're mean"  
>"Naaa you know this~<br>"Heheh I guess so...um..."  
>"Hm?"<br>"Do..you remember anything other then your birthday, name, age, an me...?"  
>"..Well..I did remember I have combat training.."<br>"Mmm...Well...Least that's something."  
>"I guess...you?"<br>"Nothing...we should rest.."  
>"Yeah...Night Nat."<br>"Night Toe."

Atlanta said after Tokoko, turning the lights out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a dark place, where the floor was only a sparkling water, The only light came from a green, ghostly looking female Keronian wearing what appeared to be clothing of a queen.

"Are you sure this is alright goddess?"  
>"Of course dear Ai"<p>

She replied to a red, female pixie Keronian, that was about the size of a butterfly, that glowed a red dim light compared to hers, a second pixie Keronian appeared beside the goddess, glowing a dim blue light.

"Goddess Megamimi trusts those two most."  
>"Don't butt in Meikon."<p>

"Calm down the both of you...remember we all have our duties...I trust those girls...and while seeing them lose their memories is painful...it's the best way to help everyone..."  
>"Yes Goddess."<p>

The two pixies replied bowing to her, then floating by her shoulder. Megamimi looked down in the water her eyes lowered as she watched the girls sleep, ensuring their safety.


	3. Chapter 2: Fighter

August 5th, Year 1 Weather: Sunny, 12:00 PM

"Ahhh~! This is so much better."

Atlanta smiled wide as she adjusted her newly replaced glasses. Kururu was happily eating curry ignoring the three in his shop. Dororo was happy seeing that Atlanta could now see.

"Thank you again, Kururu."  
>"Keh, whatever~"<p>

Kururu said to Dororo mostly ignoring him, pigging down his curry. Dororo let the two outside, Tokoko since yesterday had grown curious about one of the larger abandoned buildings that was not too far from Kururu's carpentry shop.

Dororo was leading though town when they past that very building, she was wondering about.

"Hey, Dororo, whats with that building over there?"  
>"Ah that's the hot spring, spa, public bath, or as we call it the Onsen. It's been closed for a couple of years ever since Obaba left."<br>"...Can we look inside it?"

Tokoko asked Dororo, looking up at him. Dororo scratched his cheek looking towards the building.

"Well..I don't know if it's locked or not, but I don't see why not."

He smiled at her, Atlanta smiled looking to Tokoko, and the two followed him to the building. It was a bit dirty with cracks, missing bricks, and a hole in what is meant to be the mens side of the bath wall. Dororo checked the door grabbing the knob, he noticed the door was loose and pushed it back, letting go of the knob feeling it tilt. The door fell flat on the floor with a loud slam, Atlanta quickly darted behind the taller Keronains startled by the sound, a large dust cloud blew up from the dirty floor.

"...Well...that was...unexpected"

Dororo chuckled nervously, Tokoko peeked into the door placing her hand on the wall, finding the light switch turning it up. The lights lit up large room, to show some very dusty windows with curtains over them, the inside wasn't in as bad as shape as the outside, except for the hole in the mens side.

"It's kinda pretty"

Atlanta chirped looking around, Tokoko nodded looking as well, stepping in weary of sharp rocks and sticks that may have blown in. There was a staircase that lead up to a second floor, Tokoko went up the wooden staircase, Atlanta following casually behind, Dororo keeping an eye on them, the upstairs was not in the best of shape, some the room floors had rotted away from rain coming in from a hole in the ceiling. Dororo was scratching his cheek looking at the mess.

"Did not know that part the roof collapsed, I could not see it outside."  
>"...Hm, it's no problem. I think it can be fixed."<br>"Eh?"

Atlanta blinked looking at Tokoko after what she has said. Tokoko looked back to her crossing her arms, with a shrug.

"Well, since we're clearly not going anywhere soon...I don't see why not fixing this place up and get it running again."  
>"..Yeah I guess that's a good point."<p>

Atlanta nervously said, looking to the floor twittling her fingers, She was not to sure about this town, and it's people, but they seemed kind enough despite the slightly creeped out feeling she was getting. Dororo looked at the room.

"I don't think you'll be able to stay here till this floor is fixed though...You could continue to stay with me till it's fixed."

Dororo smiled at Tokoko with his eyes. Tokoko stared at Dororo for a couple moments before speaking.

"...Are you a rapist?"  
>"Toe..."<p>

Atlanta snapped in a whisper at her. Dororo did not seem to happy with that question, with a flat look on his face, a few beads of sweat running down the side his cheek, really wondering why she would ask this, He was now questioning himself in his head to why she would ask that, before speaking in a dry tone.

"No...Why would you think that...?"  
>"Oh. No reason, no real reason at all"<p>

She smirked at his reaction. Dororo was a bit confused at this, but shook it off, relaxing himself. He then remembered where they were off to.

"Ah! That's right, we should really get back on track, there is another place that one of you can stay at."  
>"Alright.."<p>

Atlanta quietly replied, as Dororo lead them back down stairs, and outside. Tokoko turned the lights out behind them, and sat the door back up making it look as if it had never been touched. Dororo lead them a few miles from the Onsen to another older wood building near the forest entrance. The three blinked looking at it.

"Kind of older then I expected.."

Dororo commented rubbing the back of his head not looking sure of this. Atlanta blinked looking at it.

"I don't think it's that bad...I think it's kinda pretty"  
>"If you say so.."<p>

Tokoko replied to her raising an eyebrow. Atlanta went up to the door looking at it. Dororo came over pulling a key out from under the mat.

"This place no one's ever lived in. It used to be run by someone named 'Jurere' she was a jewelry maker. This is the old accessory shop"

He told the girls unlocking the door, peeking in, the place was clean and was wood inside as well with some carpet, it split off into a second area that was used for making jewelry and selling it. He opened the door turning the light switch, the lights came on.

"Looks to be in good shape..."

He said looking around checking the upstairs. The house was in good shape. Both Atlanta and Tokoko on the lower floor were looking around at the place.

"Hm..what ya think Toe?"  
>"Ehh It's alright I guess."<br>"Haha, like that Onsen more?"  
>"Yes, how other way am I going to spy on boys?"<p>

Atlanta gave Tokoko a look, with her eyebrow raised, Tokoko snickered at her face grinning, clearly she was joking about the spying, but Atlanta wasn't to sure. Dororo came back down going over to the girls.

"Well, this place seems rather set for someone to stay here"  
>"...I will but...umm..."<br>"Yes Atlanta?"  
>"Well...I want to be sure Tokoko is going to be okay..I don't want to leave here if things are not okay"<p>

She said fidgeting looking at the two. Tokoko waved her hand a bit at Atlanta.

"It's fiine Nat. I can handle myself"  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Very"

Tokoko replied, Atlanta nodded and clung to her friend, Tokoko huffed smiling petting her head. Dororo smiled at them understanding that Atlanta maybe not want to separate from Tokoko soon.

"It will be fine, the farm isn't to far, and once the Onsen's repaired you two won't be far."  
>"E-eh? A-ah! right"<p>

Atlanta blushed embarrassed letting go of Tokoko remembering Dororo was right there. Dororo chuckled. He went to say something before they heard a loud crash outside. The three of them looked outside to see A rather large dark red male keronian had run right into the trash cans behind the shop called 'Sekoj'. Dororo looked worried going over and helping him up.

"Oh dear...is Fagege harassing you again Nazozo...?"  
>"Yes...uhg..that bastard won't leave me alone."<p>

Nazozo groaned, apparently stressed, he was brushing the garbage off his white shirt, Tokoko and Atlanta were both surprised by how large this 'Nazozo' was, it was not average for Keronians to be as tall as he was, but they looked at each other and remembered how short they were, which was not average either, so they shook it off slightly. Dororo crossed his arms looking at Nazozo a bit stern.

"You really shouldn't let that guy push you around Nazozo. You're an adult, you should really stop running away from him, sooner or later he's going to end up hurting you or Ekoko...or someone else."  
>"But I don't want to hurt him...but he won't listen to reason"<br>"If he won't listen and he keeps this attacking behavior, you will have to push him on his behind and show him you're not going to put up with his crap and you can defend yourself...Goodness Nazozo I shouldn't have to talk to you like a child getting bullied in school"

He said looking at his apparent friend, Nazozo lowered his head huffing, rubbing his temples, and nodded.

"I know...I know...I just...really don't want fight because I know i'll end up hurting him badly if it gets out of control..."  
>"...I'll talk to him later."<p>

Dororo sighed. It was strange seeing the smaller keronian talking down to a larger keronian, Nazozo hugged Dororo tightly.

"Thank you."  
>"It's fine Nazozo."<p>

Dororo chuckled as Nazozo let go. Nazozo smiled at Dororo, the girls stood there blinking, as Nazozo repeatedly thanked Dororo again before he went off to catch up with two younger girls that he seemed to act like an older brother too.

"Who was that?"  
>"That was Nazozo. he's...different...but a very sweet person...He works in the Rose caf as a sub-chef with his girlfrined Ekoko, his full job is being the butler of Karara and Chiroro."<br>"I see...how old is he and how old are you?"

Atlanta asked slightly curious, Dororo crossed his arms taking a moment to think, before putting his hands down and saying,

"I'm 32, and he's 33."

Atlanta just blinked, expecting Nazozo to be much older than that. Tokoko crossed her arms with a look on her face.

"How did he get so...tall?"  
>"Ahhh...well you see...how to explain this...he's a Dhampire"<br>"Damn what?"  
>"Nono, Dhampire. It's a mortal vampire hybrid."<br>"...There vampires in this town?"

Atlanta asked Dororo, both girls were looking at him as if he had two heads. Tokoko then broke the silnce.

"And he's a pansy?"  
>"...Kinda..."<p>

Dororo reluctantly agreed. He looked to the girls, mostly to Tokoko trying to figure out how he could help her get the money to repair the onsen. Randomly, Tokoko poked Dororo's cheek.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"  
>"Eh? oh, um, just...er...how are you going to get the money to repair the Onsen?"<br>"...Freelance jobs? "  
>"Hm...are you sure?"<br>"I don't have a job of my own right now and I don't know what I did before..."  
>"...You have a valid point there Tokoko...hm..."<p>

Dororo stood there rubbing his cheek for a few momens not feeling to sure of the idea he was about to suggest.

"Maybe I can have you help on my farm?"  
>"Are you sure? I mean I live with you already..."<br>"Positive, I'm more then sure you can, also think of it as a way of giving back for letting you stay with me if you worry that much about it"  
>"..Fine..."<p>

Dororo smiled at Tokoko, hoping that did not sound as bad as it may have been. Atlanta was watching the two before she noticed a teenage, almost pure black keronian in a red hat and red shirt juggling a large stack of color full boxes towards the direction of the toy shop, he was being helped by a light blue keronian women with black hair.

"C-careful Omnini"  
>"Don't worry Chobibi I've got it, I can carry it all."<br>"Watch out for the-"  
>"Ooof!"<p>

Omnini and tripped on one the lose bricks near the fountain almost falling in with the boxes, they were now scattered on the ground and he was on his stomach. Chobibi went over helping him up.

"Are you alright Omnini?"  
>"I'm fine, I'm fine."<p>

He stubbornly replied, he was looking over the scattered boxes making sure none were damaged, some people has stopped watching the mess unfold, Chobibi huffed picking up half giving Omnini the other half.

"There. Now that you can see lets get these to the toy shop before Keroro snaps at you for being late."  
>"Fine..."<br>Omnini groaned, Chobibi smiled with her tail twitching as they continued on.

"Who were those two?"  
>"That was Chobibi and Omnini, Chobibi's the towns musician, and Omnini works at Keroro's toy shop."<p>

Dororo replied to Atlanta, Tokoko looked around the town a but curious.

"So what's the story of this place?"  
>"I'm not rather sure, but I think a book at the library, or Tororo may know."<p>

Dororo told her, she nodded. Atlanta looked around at the exit to the forest path.

"That's the forest path, from there you can get to Dorara's farm, the Magma Caverns in the Lower Mounties. Magma Caverns are normaly used for mining, despite it being extremely hot and dangerous...Jake is often found there, and Giroro goes out there from time to time when he's tried of waiting on Jake to bring back ores."  
>"Impatient isn't he?"<br>"Greatly...but he has his reasons...he's a rather good fellow when you get to know him."  
>"Didn't seem like it when we first talked."<p>

Atlanta grumbled. Dororo chuckled, he looked to the sky as if looking for the time and nodded.

"Been out here for sometime...hm and I haven't gotten work done..I should head back to the farm. you're free to do what you wish now you two, Tokoko, I'll be at the farm, and dinner will be set before the sun sets."

Dororo told them with a smile. They both nodded, Dororo walked off before disappearing in the blink an eye.

"...Totally a ninja."  
>"Hell yeah."<p>

Atlanta agreed with Tokoko, she crossed her arms looking around.

"What should we do now? Should we go to the library and read whats with this place? or maybe I odda help you clean out the Onsen?"  
>"We can read that book anytime."<br>"Alright. lets go to the Onsen~"

Atlanta smiled at Tokoko, slipping the key to her new place into her pocket, Tokoko nodded and they headed off to the Onsen. Both girls got a creeping feeling, but continued on their way.

"..Did you just getta..."  
>"Yeah..."<p>

Tokoko told her, Atlanta was nervously looking over her shoulder, wondering if something or someone was following them. By the time Atlanta had looked back behind them for the thirteenth time, they had reached the Onsen. Tokoko found some cleaning supplies in one the closets, Tokoko handed Atlanta the broom and dust pan, and started sweeping away the leaves.

Tokoko went into the girls side of the pool, they were both empty, the water stopped by apprent plugs in the side of the pool walls. She turned the lights on, to find a black oil slick like puddle on the bottom of the pool.

"...Naaaat"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

Atlanta replied coming in, Tokoko pointed to the black slick.

"Do you know what that is?"  
>"..Does not have smell..."<p>

She said confused, she slid down into the pool not to far from the slick, and poked the broom stick at it, an pure red eye opened up, Atlanta's face went white.

"Ri.."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"It just moved..."  
>"What?"<br>"It just mov-"

Before Atlanta could finished the black slick formed into a black gooy monster that looked like a keronian mixed with some sort of demonic rabbit, opened it's mouth chomping down on the broom stick, eating the part Atlanta had poked it with, Both girl's faces were white at seeing the large fly trap like shark teeth in it's mouth.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that thing?"  
>"I DUNNO! GAAH HELP ME OUTTA HERE!"<p>

Atlanta was freaking out trying to get out of the pool, but kept sliding back down, there was no ladder, and the black gooy monster turned looking at the two giving a grin at them. Atlanta let out a shriek, Tokoko grabbed Atlanta's hands helping her out of the pool, the two darted for the door, Tokoko looked back seeing the monster jump what looked to be eight feet in the air and chased after them.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuccckk. What the fuck do we do !"  
>"I dont know! run into town?"<br>"I don't know either, but wouldn't that be dangerous for everyone else?"  
>"Ahhh! Right ahh!...Alright then...HEEEELP!"<p>

Atlanta screamed at the top her lungs, which wasn't hard, as they where headed to the festival grounds. the rabbit like monster was still chasing after them, it did not seem like it was ready to give up on chased them into the festival grounds, there was not much else for them to run, the area was on a cliff that dropped into the sea.

"C-Crap! no place else to go!"  
>"Well shit, either we die or try to kill it ourselves"<br>"Craaaaaap..."

She whined at Tokoko's response, looking around, Tokoko spotted a metal rod, on the ground near an area were tents, and such were being stored, it rolled out during sometime in the storm. She rushed over picking it up as the monster came into the area stalking them. Atlanta felt completely useless at the moment, her body was not strong enough to even swing one those polls around, let alone keep it straight for that matter.

The monster created a black slick ball from it's mouth letting it fall to the ground creating another one of the goopy beasts.

"That is disgusting!"  
>"That shit can multiply!"<p>

Tokoko barked at the sight of now two goopy monsters ignoring Atlanta's disgust. They let out a crackly sound and they lunged at Tokoko, Tokoko swung the poll sending one the goopy monsters into the other. The two monsters seemed to form into a bigger one for a moment before spliting apart back into two.

Back at the Onsen, Jandoku, Nazozo, and Giroro had gone to see what the screaming was about.

"Doors open."  
>"No shit."<p>

Giroro commented on Nazozo's statement, Jandoku looked to the ground spotting a pair of black goopy tracks headed to the festival grounds.

"This way."

He calmly said, Giroro and Nazozo turned their heads fallowing Jandoku, they soon moved into a run at the sound of someone fighting off whatever it was that made the tracks, they stopped at the entrance, Tokoko was skillfully using the poll like a weapon to bat the monsters away, four more of the critters had formed since engaging in battle, Atlanta was now at Tokoko's back terrified.

Giroro pulled his revolver from his belt, and fired it into the air getting the monsters,and the girls attention. Jandoku pulled a hunting knife from what looked to be dirty brown bandages around his leg and charged at the monsters cutting one's head clean off, it dissipated into a puddle before vanishing.

Nazozo, unarmed charged at the four remaining monsters knocking at least two away from the girls before looking back at them.

"Are you two alright?"  
>"Fine."<p>

Tokoko snapped at him a bit, clearly frustrated, and stressed from the sudden attack. Though she was also a bit mad he got in her way of whacking that monster away. Giroro fired his gun twice blowing the head off another one of the monsters.

"They are called Gremlins, you get rid of them by blasting their heads off."

Giroro yelled to them, Tokoko nodded rushing at the remaining two, using the poll, to pole vault herself into the air, and slam the poll down crushing the head of one of the monsters into it's body causing it to become a puddle like the others and vanish. She landed on her feet, Jandoku was a little surprised at Tokoko's fighting ability. Giroro took the last monster out as it tried to get away, He went up behind Tokoko touching her shoulder.

"Are you al-oof!"

Giroro found himself on his back the air knocked out of him, he had startled Tokoko and she had flipped him over onto the ground. Nazozo and Jandoku blinked snickering a bit at what had just happend to Giroro.

"Whoops...sorry"

Tokoko nervously said, Giroro groaned getting up rubbing the back of his head. Nazozo went over helping him up. Atlanta went over to be sure he was okay, she was still trembling from what happen.

"Where did you find that thing?"  
>Jandoku asked the girls, putting his knife back in it's place. Tokoko looked to Jandoku.<br>"It was in the Onsen pool..."  
>"..Need to be careful. Those gremlins can pretty much eat anything they get their mouths on...where did you learn to fight like that?"<br>"...I...I don't..know.."

Tokoko replied to Jandoku looking to the ground. Jandoku blinked for a few moments not sure to believe her or not, clearly he knew something, he huffed slipping his hands into his pockets. Nazozo was holding Giroro back from attacking Tokoko, he was not too happy about being flipped.

"Lets get back to town...Can you show us where that thing came from?"  
>"Sure"<p>

Tokoko replied to him as they headed back into town. Nazozo glances to Jandoku who looked lost in thought. he glanced to the girls behind him, Atlanta was clinging to Tokoko slightly, he then looked to Jandoku.

"Jan...whats on your mind?"  
>"I thought I recognized the fighting tatics the blue girl was using..I'm not sure.."<br>"Hm..."

Nazozo looked a bit worried glancing back to the girls, mostly to Tokoko, and nodded to himself as they walked into town. 


End file.
